Trinta minutos
by Este personagem esta morto
Summary: Eu descobri tudo sobre você, em apenas 30 minutos. Sirius POV Slash SiriusXRemus OneShot


**Título**: 30 Minutos  
**Autor: **Samantha Crowley  
**Beta: **Pequena e Borboleta Escarlate (Obrigada amores! xD)  
**Sumário: **Eu descobri tudo sobre você, em apenas 30 minutos.  
**Disclaimer: **Direitos a nossa loura maravilhosa J.K. Não me pertencem e eu não lucro com essas histórias. Eu simplesmente me divirto e divirto os personagens (eles precisam de folga, né?)  
**Avisos: **NC-17 e Slash (sim, além de dois homens, dois homens se pegando. Eu acho divino, mas se você não acha, não leia.).

Eu levei trinta minutos para descobrir tudo sobre você. Eu pude contar no relógio. Foi o tempo que James levou para ir a Hogsmeade e voltar. Não tínhamos muito tempo, nunca tivemos. Mas naquele dia o tempo foi escasso tivemos de ser rápidos. No momento em que James saiu pela porta do quarto e ouvimos o clique dela ao fechar, eu pulei em sua cama. Você me olhou no rosto e disse: "Doido!". Eu simplesmente dei meu melhor sorriso e te beijei. Primeiro um beijo leve, apenas encostando os lábios. Quando vi que você me puxava por mais, eu resistia. Foi então que eu descobri a sua impaciência . Eu resistia, você começava a bufar de raiva . Eu resistia mais, até que você puxou os meus cabelos e me beijou .

Foi então que descobri a sua inocência. Em um momento você parou de beijar e me olhou surpreso. Será que não sabia que era capaz? Lançou-me um olhar indeciso, como se pedisse para continuar, Eu olhei para o relógio e não hesitei. O puxei com força e caímos na cama. Dos beijos intermináveis para longos amassos foi um pulo. No mesmo segundo que eu te beijava, tirava sua camisa, parei por um momento observando seu peito nu, passando a mão delicadamente em cada marca daquelas noites de lua cheia.

Foi então que descobri sua vergonha; Você segurou a minha mão com força, impedindo que eu continuasse a passá-la sobre você. Não vi alternativa, eu não ia terminar agora só porque você tinha medo delas. Eu te conhecia, sabia que você não era aquelas marcas. Enquanto você ainda segurava a minha mão, encostei levemente a minha boca sobre uma delas. E a beijei, beijei cada uma delas, passei os lábios de leve sobre algumas cicatrizes, aos poucos, você foi me soltando, e perdendo a vergonha. Não havia com o que se preocupar, nunca houve. Mas eu não poderia evitar que você a tivesse não era? Eu fui puxando o resto das roupas e você fez o mesmo comigo.

Foi então que descobri os seus desejos. Você me queria tanto o quanto eu te queria. Nós sempre tentávamos coisas novas, mas você tinha desejos específicos. Enquanto eu tirasse a sua camisa, você gostava de beijos nas costas, do começo até o final da coluna. Disse que dava arrepios, mas eu sei que era outra coisa. Fiz isso daquela vez, e não foi diferente. E você queria fazer o mesmo comigo, mas meu arrepio era em outro lugar. Não tínhamos tempo naquele dia para os carinhos de sempre, só tínhamos trinta minutos, olhamos no relógio e faltava pouco. Tirou a minha calça, puxou lentamente a minha cueca e beijou o meu baixo ventre, esperou, eu descobri que o seu prazer era me ver implorar para descer. Fazia de propósito, só porque eu fiz o mesmo. Ia e voltava, até que eu não agüentei e empurrei sua cabeça para baixo. Você me lançou um olhar malicioso e começou a lamber o meu membro, primeiro ele como um todo, depois passava a língua nele inteiro. Mordia a mão para não gritar, mas você a tirou. Claro, adorava os meus gemidos. Eu o puxava mais até mim, quando vi que estava para chegar, decide parar e o segurei pelos cabelos.

Foi então que descobri aquele seu sorriso. Sim, aquele que você insiste em esconder dos outros, mas não consegue esconder de mim. Nós olhamos no relógio, e o tempo passou rápido demais. O coloco em meu colo e termino de puxar a sua calça. Você dá aquele sorriso de novo. Toda peça de roupa que eu tirava, você dava aquele sorriso . Jamais chegarei a saber por quais motivos você dava aquele certo sorriso, mas, como não sou modesto, imagino que era por minha causa . Eu fui começando devagar e você sussurrava no meu ouvido, pedindo por mais.

Foi então que eu descobri o seu prazer. Eu fazia o vai e vem e você acompanhava. Dizia meu nome alto e pedia por mais. Soltava algumas frases como "Você não pode fazer isso", mas eu não digeria seu sentido. Sentia seu suor no peito e agora quem queria chegar era eu. Você se agarrou na colcha para não cair e eu me apoiei em você. Reparei na força que fazia com os dedos na colcha e isso me excitava. Quando me forcei completamente dentro de você, você soltou um grito alto e mordeu o lábio, e aquilo me deixava louco. Eu o puxei mais para perto e agora não havia mais como segurar. Você foi o primeiro a chegar,jogou o corpo para frente. Aproveitei o momento, forcei mais dentro de você. Logo em seguida, quem chegou fui eu.

Eu estava tão ofegante quanto você. Normalmente ficaríamos parados um ao lado do outro, apreciando o momento e olhando o teto, mas naquele dia ouvimos o barulho de pessoas subindo a escada e nos separamos. Corri para a minha cama e vesti a camisa, a vesti novamente, já que consegui colocar a camisa do avesso. Fiquei olhando você vestir tudo calmamente. Limpou a cama com a varinha e pegou um caderno. Eu em desespero e você daquela maneira?

James entrou no quarto eufórico carregando em uma das mãos a sacola com garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. Balbuciava palavras sem sentido, mas foi possível se ouvir "Lily", "Encontro" e "Inacreditável". Nesse meio tempo, você escreveu algo no caderno, rasgou e dobrou a folha. James não reparou, mas eu reparei; você sempre foi melhor que eu para se fazer de desentendido, conseguia olhar para as pessoas e levá-las a acreditar no que você quisesse.

Não demorei muito para descobrir o que era. Na hora em que James entrou no banheiro, você me estendeuo papel:

- Sirius, quer a minha lição?

Foi então que eu fiz a maior das descobertas.

"_Eu amo estar com você. Mesmo que por apenas 30 minutos.  
__Com amor, Lobo . "_


End file.
